In the hinging of doors for offices, housing, and various institutions, a hinge is normally provided, having a pin supported casing, and on this casing a detachable, attached sleeve is supported on the door leaf. Hinges like this have two disadvantages: firstly, the door leaf sags, either because of wear and tear, or because the parts are displaced, for example, due to of overstrain, and secondly, the door leaf is inclined to the extent that it is touching the casing at the underside.
Norwegian Patent application 20010820 discloses a door hinge having a support element for a hinge-pin, where the support element has a lower hinge-plate for mounting in a door casing, and a sleeve which is designed for support on the hinge-pin. The sleeve is connected to an upper hinge-plate for connection to a door leaf. On the hinge-pin is a sleeve, particularly of a plastic material, having a bushing with annular flanges at the free ends, which is capable of pivoting in relation to the sleeve. The bushing is duplex, comprising two bushing parts, where the annular flange creates an axial gliding surface against the opposite surfaces on the sleeve. The sleeve has a recess in at least one end, for receiving the annular flange on the adjacent part of the bushing.
This solution has no opportunity for elevation of the door leaf, which has sagged so much that it touches the door casing at the underside, and no opportunities for adjustment of the obliquity, where the door leaf clamps in the door casing, both sidewise and/or at the lower edge.